five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Magnolia Arc
Introduction The Magnolia Arc is the 15th arc of the Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Saga Campaign and the 17th Arc of the Five Worlds War Series. It last from chapter 115-128. It focuses on the 2nd and 3rd Divisions efforts to seize control of Magnolia from the Coalition, and hopefully by extension Fairy Heart. However, neither division is aware of the seriousness of this battle as they remain ignorant of the deal between Chitsujo and Zeref. The stakes have never been higher! Plot Summery 'Chapter 115: Prelude to the End' 'Chapter 116: Battle of Magnolia' 'Chapter 117: Get Out of My Way' Chapter 118: The Hunters Chapter 119: And the Hunted Chapter 120: Don't Despair Chapter 121: Rivals Appear Chapter 122: Victory? Chapter 123: Reunite Chapter 124: Unite Chapter 125: Shifts Chapter 126: Two Fists Chapter 127: The Mightiest Warriors Chapter 128: Men of Their Word Story Impact * The 2nd and 3rd Divisions launch a united assault on Magnolia. * The flag symbols and designs for both the Coalition and the Alliance are revealed. * Yhwach, the strongest Act of Chaos is revealed to be the Unit Commander. ** It is revealed later on that it was actually Royd Lloyd, the other Sternritter with the Schrift, "Yourself" impersonating Yhwach. ** The same trick was used against Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto in the original Bleach manga. * Portgas D. Ace, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Neji Hyuga are resurrected for the Alliance effort. * Marco the Phoenix and Makarov Dreyer attempt to take on Royd, and lose. * As Nodt defeats the Gorgon Sisters using his Schrift, the Fear, and is in turn defeated by an enraged Luffy using Fourth Gear. * Blueno is killed by Hinata. * NaNaNa Najahkoop is killed by Laxus Dreyar. * Kalifa is defeated by a resurrected Neji. * Hidan is vaporized by Renji's bankai, but is not actually dead due to his immortality. * Kakuzu is defeated by Gajeel after the latter enters Dragon Force by eating Kakuzu's Iron Skin. ** Kakuzu reveals that Gajeel has earned a bounty of 250,000,000 berries from the World Government of the One Piece world, and the epithet "Black Steel". ** Gajeel is the first character outside of the One Piece ''world revealed to have a bounty *** This would imply that there are other characters from the other worlds that have been given bounties by the World Government * Franky defeats Rustyrose with the assistance of Samui and Flare. * Kaku is defeated by Rogue's and Mira's combined efforts. ** This series of aforementioned defeats forced Yhwach to initiate the Gildarts Shift. * Natsu and Lucci have their second match ** Again, this match is interrupted, this time by Tsunade Senju and Orihime Inoue * Monkey D. Luffy makes a rivalry with someone from the ''Bleach World; Bazz-B the Sternritter * Sasuke Uchiha is revealed to be Number 11 on the Coalition Blacklist. * Samui is revealed to be developing feelings for Luffy ** Given Luffy's dense nature, it is hard to say if these feelings will be reciprocated. * Ace and Sabo defeat the First Raikage ** This defeat causes the First Raikage to start willingly co-operate with the Alliance. * Natsu and Luffy defeat the false Yhwach, the Sternritter Royd. * Buffalo, the First Raikage, and Kakuzu are now POWs * The First Raikage reveals that the Coalition has several Kage on their side, indoctrinated and not ** The indoctrinated Kage include Ishikawa and Mu, the 1st and 2nd Tsuchikage, Gengetsu Hozuki and Yagura, the 2nd and 4th Mizukage, Reto, Kaisa, and Rasa, the 1st 3rd and 4th Kazekage respectively, and the 2nd and 3rd Raikage. ** The Kage that joined the Coalition willingly, including the already captured Shamon and A (First Raikage), include Byakuren and Shirato Yuki, the 1st and 3rd Mizukage respectively. * Zeref reveals that he is hiding out on Tenrou Island, Mavis' birthplace and Fairy Tail's sacred grounds * A mysterious being approaches Acnologia for reasons unknown Previous/Next Arc Previous Arc: Mount Hokabe Arc ________________________________________Next Arc: Nirvana Arc Category:Story Arcs Category:Fairy Tail Campaign Category:Magnolia Arc